Sleepover Cuddles
by yonoberry
Summary: Yuma invites Shark over for a sleepover and cuddles begin. (One-shot)


**AN: so um this is my first little one shot sorta thing? it's not all that great and it was more just made for fun but if you have any advice for me about what i need to improve on i'll gladly accept the advice!**

On a nice, quiet Friday night, a young spiky haired boy waits excitedly at the window. Even though behaving like a little kid, this young man happens to be 13 year old Yuma Tsukumo. He is patiently awaiting the arrival of his boyfriend Ryoga Kamishiro. The two had become partners two months prior, having to wade through lots of awkward attempts of trying to confess to one another until they finally got it right. Yuma had lost count of how many times he tried to ask his senior out only to screw up in some sort of fashion.

The young boy shook his head and cleared his thoughts back to the idea of Ryoga finally coming over for a sleep-over. It didn't take much convincing for the other boy to agree and now he had his face pressed to the front window.

_This is gonna be great! Finally Shark and I can spend the night together and just goof around without anyone else. I like the company of my friends but I think it'll be even better with just us._

His thoughts were once again pulled away but this time by the sound of a motorcycle engine. Yuma knew exactly what that meant. _He's here!_ He jumped up from his spot by the window and flung open the door. The second him and Ryoga locked eyes is when he bounded over and gave him a huge hug. To Ryoga's dismay his face tinted a faint red. He gently put his arms around Yuma in return as the boy keeping him in a lock pressed his face into his jacket.

"Shark, I'm so glad you're here."

Shark sighed with a little smile. "I could see your face in the window you know." All the younger boy did was step back, letting go with an embarrassed chuckle.

"Oh...yeah…Anyways let's head inside. You brought some pajamas right?"

Ryoga nodded and Yuma smiled back. The purple haired boy picked up his small night bag and followed his partner inside. He always loved being inside Yuma's house. It made him feel calm and relaxed. Ironic seeing as Yuma was like a human party popper, always all over the place and just as loud. Ryoga couldn't deny though that he loved all of those things about the boy and even more. He looked over to the kitchen and saw Yuma's grandmother Haru preparing the dinner they were going to have. When she turned around she smiled at Ryoga.

"It's nice to have you over, Yuma's been all too impatient today just because of you." Of course the comment caused Yuma to make a whining noise and something about how he wasn't being that impatient. All of it to the older boy just made him want to laugh though. Yuma grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the stairs.

"C'mon we'll go put your stuff in my room." He said, and without a word from Ryoga he was ushered upstairs.

After the nice cooked meal the two were setting up the sleeping back that Ryoga would be using. Since Yuma always slept in a hammock there wouldn't be enough space for the two of them. They rolled it out and when Yuma looked up to see his partner he was swiftly pulled into his arms and plopped down with him on the sleeping bag.

"Shark?"

"Mmm?"

He couldn't help but giggle at his half-assed answer back.

"What're you doing?"

It took Ryoga about a good 10 seconds to reply before saying;

"I thought we could just watch TV together like this."

Yuma couldn't disagree to something like snuggling while watching TV. Shark was so rarely affectionate in public that he enjoyed moments like this where he just turned into a big teddy bear.

He grabbed the remote and flipped through some channels until he found some show that both of them would agree to watch. He felt Shark snake his arms around his stomach and pull him up against his chest. All Yuma wanted to do was just lay back on him and it's exactly what he did. To be honest Yuma really couldn't care less what they were watching. All he wanted to do was stay like this in Shark's arms. That made him get an idea.

"Hey… Um I know I have my hammock to sleep in… But I thought maybe I could share the sleeping bag with you?"

He heard Shark get quiet, worrying that maybe it was too much of a request. Only the response was Shark cuddling up to his back more and mumbling again.

"I don't see why not."

Yuma's smile grew into a grin as he let all of his body weight fall onto Shark as he leaned back. They both slowly fell over and once they reached the floor the older boy rested his chin on the others shoulder. He could feel the warmth of the other boy's body against his and it was so comforting. It made his eyes slowly drift inch by inch until they were fully closed. The last thought before he fell into the pit of sleep was just how much fun the whole evening had been.


End file.
